The Hollow Shrine
by klystawll
Summary: Mark memang penuh misteri, dan Haechan yang selalu penasaran akan misteri itu. [MARKHYUCK].
1. Chapter 1

**First Time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan/MarkHyuck**

 **Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Haechan, NCT, Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn! : BxB, tidak jelas, typo, dll.**

* * *

 **Enjoy~**

Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan bocah berkulit tan, yang bernama asli Lee Donghyuck━atau biasa disebut Haechan tersebut. Ia merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan lalu menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hari ini sehari sebelum hari raya natal dimulai. Yup, ia dan keluarganya akan melaksanakan kebaktian malam di Gereja dekat rumahnya. Haechan mendengus pelan, kenapa tidak pagi hari saja? Apa keluarganya lupa bahwa ia tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin?

"Haechan, ayo!" Terdengar teriakan ayah memanggil dirinya,

"Iya ayah!" Haechan buru-buru menarik zipper jaketnya lalu bergegas menuju tempat keluarganya berkumpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gereja**

Haechan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, ia sedang menunggu orang tuanya selesai mengobrol dengan jemaah lain. Ia melirik ke arah kirinya, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran━atau diatasnya setahun. Sedang memajatkan doa.

"Em.. hai?" sapa Haechan seusai pemuda tersebut selesai berdoa.

Pemuda itu menengok kearahnya, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Hai..?"

 **Deg.**

Haechan terpaku melihat pemuda tersebut, bukan, bukan terpesona dengan dirinya. Ia kaget dengan pemuda tersebut, kosong, seperti tidak memiliki kepribadian, layaknya boneka hidup. Haechan melihatnya dari sorot matanya, atau kalau ingin perumpamaan yang kasar, Haechan akan bilang : 'tidak memiliki hasrat untuk hidup' tapi bukan berarti pemuda ini ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Bukan seperti itu, ini lebih rumit.

Haechan tersenyum gugup, "A-ah maaf menganggu, aku hanya bosan saja." Ia berdehem pelan, menyembunyikan kegugupannya "Namaku Lee Donghyuck, kau bisa memanggilku Haechan. Dan namamu?" tanyanya.

"Minhyung," Jawabnya sambil memberi jeda, "Lee Minhyung, kau bisa memanggilku Mark." Pemuda tersebut━Mark menghela napasnya saat seusai menyebutkan kata'Mark'. Haechan menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah Mark, sepertinya obrolan kita hanya bisa sampai sini. Aku akan pulang. Jaa." Haechan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

Mark tersenyum lagi, "Dah Haechan, kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **DONGHYUCK!"**

Teriakan ibunya sukses membuat Haechan langsung duduk terbangun, ia menghirup oksigen cepat-cepat. Ia melirik jam dinding, jam 8. Dua jam lagi ia harus ada di asrama kampusnya, maklum, mahasiswa baru.

"Mimpi itu lagi.." Lirihnya pelan, entahlah sejak ia akan masuk perguruan tinggi, mimpi itu selalu datang, ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari mimpi itu.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membereskan kasur dan beranjak mempersiapkan diri untuk berkemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul University**

Haechan mengetok pintu asrama yang ia yakini adalah kamarnya, 127, itu nomornya. Ia dengar dari kepala asrama bahwa dirinya akan sekamar dengan kakak tingkatnya.

Haechan menguap, melirik jam tangannya, jam 10 malam. Ya memang saat ia sampai di asrma, banyak keperluan yang harus ia kerjakan, dan baru selesai jam segini.

 **Cklek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deg!**

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilakan sesosok pemuda yang keliatan baru bangun tidur, Haechan membulatkan matanya saat menatap wajah pemuda tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dihadapannya adalah Mark Lee, Mark yang ia temui 9 tahun lalu di Gereja.

"Ha-halo" Haechan membungkukkan badannya dengan gugup.

"Ah, kau mahasiswa baru itu ya? Silahkan masuk, untuk perkenalan nanti pagi saja ya? Aku sangat kelelahan." Ujar Mark sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Haechan mengangguk, ia meletakkan barang-barang ditempat yang kosong lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

20 menit berlalu dan Haechan sudah selesai mandi, ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia mengerinyitkan dahinya, melihat Mark yang sedang menatap dan berjalan kearahnya.

"S-sunbae!?" Pekik Haechan saat tiba-tiba Mark memeluknya.

"Ssst, biarlah seperti ini dulu sebentar." Mark menelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Haechan, menghirup aroma tubuh itu.

"Haechan kau tahu tidak?" Marrk memeluk lebih erat tubuh Haechan, "Aku- aku sangat senang dapat melihatmu lagi. Tuhan menjawab doaku selama ini.. terimakasih, Haechan. Ku harap kau bisa mengulurkan tanganmu saat aku jatuh nanti." Mark melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Maaf Haechan, tapi kuharap kau tidak membahas ini besok-besok, ya? Kita akan membahas ini dilain waktu, hanya kita berdua." Secara tidak sadar Haechan menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Haechan merasakan sakit akibat pukulan di daerah tengkuknya.

 **Dan semua menjadi hitam.**

* * *

HAYO HAYO SI MARK ITU KENAPA HAYO?

Maaf banget untuk chap ini banyak yang berasa dikebut, soalnya saya ga tahan buat dipublish. Btw ini juga Cuma sehari ngetiknya /heh.

InsyaAllah chapter selanjutnya akan lebih detailed.

Untuk bagian di Gereja, karena saya bukan yang ahli kalau ada salah tolong dikasih tau yaa. Biar saya koreksi.

Terimakasih~


	2. Chapter 2

**Date?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan/MarkHyuck**

 **Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Haechan, NCT, Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn! : BxB, tidak jelas, typo, dll.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Haechan mengernyitkan dahi saat merasa cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya, menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menengok ke arah kiri dan mendapati bahwa Mark sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur kecil dalam kamar mereka. Mungkin ia sedang memasak sesuatu?

Haechan turun dari kasurnya, menghampiri Mark yang sedang asyik berkutat degan peralatan dapur.

"S-sunbae.." Cicitnya pelan

"Hm?" Jawaban singkat dilontarkan oleh Mark.

Haechan refleks menggeleng kepalanya "A-ah bukan apa-apa." Sejujurnya ia ingin membahas kejadian malam hari tadi, namun ia ingat bahwa Mark sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak membahas kejadian itu sebelum dia yang memulai.

Bukankah Haechan anak yang baik?

"Oh ya tadi pagi aku melihat kertas yang ditempel di pintu." Mark menuangkan sup didalam panci ke dua mangkok yang ia bawa, "jadi namamu Donghyuck?"

"Ya, tapi Sunbae bisa memanggilku Haechan." Haechan mengekor dibelakang Mark saat pemuda tersebut berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan membawa dua mangkok berisi sup tersebut. "Sup ini, Sunbae yang memasak?" Tanya Haechan sambil melihat-lihat ruang makan tersebut. Sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah meja dan 4 buah kursi. Memang apa yang kalian harapkan dari kamar asrama? Bukankah seperti ini saja sudah sangat mewah?

"Bukan. Ini makanan ibuku, dia selalu berkunjung kesini setiap dua hari sekali." Mark meletakkan sup tersebut lalu menarik salah satu kursi, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana. "Bagaimana kau sendiri, Haechan? Kau bisa memasak?" Mark menatap Haechan yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan 'cepatlah duduk'.

Diberi tatapan seperti itu, buru-buru Haechan mendudukan dirinya di kursi. "Aku bisa memasak sunbae." Jawabnya.

"Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Panggil aku Hyung."

"O-oh. Baiklah Mark s-hyung."

"Oh ya Haechan, apa hari ini kau tidak ada kesibukan? Mau pergi ke taman bermain denganku, mungkin?" Entah angin darimana, tiba-tiba Mark mengajak Haechan pergi.

"Taman bermain!? Aku mau, hyung! Astaga sudah lama aku tidak refreshing." Haechan langsung bersemangat mendengar tawaran dari Mark.

Sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan sunbae-mu, Haechan?

Melihat reaksi Haechan, Mark tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, sekarang kita habiskan dulu makanan ini. Baru kita bersiap-siap."

Setelahnya, hanya ada kegiatan memakan makanan. Terkadang disisipkan percakapan tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Taman Bermain

Mark menelan salivanya, gugup.

Bagaimana tidak?

Beruang manis ━Haechan, di sampingnya ini tampak begitu imut sekaligus tampan.

Hm, ia sekarang setuju dengan anggapan kakaknya, bahwa laki-laki tampak lebih tampan saat memakai baju berwarna hitam.

"Hyung kau ingin menaiki wahana apa saja?" Tanya Haechan.

"Hm..? Aku ikut denganmu saja."

Mendengar jawaban dari Mark, mata Haechan langsung berbinar. Ia langsung menarik tangan Mark dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo hyung!"

Dan Mark bersumpah, bahwa tidak ada yang lebih manis di dunia ini selain senyuman seorang Lee Haechan.

Huh, bucin.

.

.

.

Roller Coasters, Tornado, Hysteria, Rumah Hantu, dan sebagainya sudah dikunjungi oleh Mark-Haechan, terkadang mereka juga membeli makanan ringan saat merasa lapar. Dan berakhir lah mereka disini, wahana bianglala.

"Hyung, pemandangannya indah ya." Ujar Haechan lirih. Mark menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung tatap aku!" Pinta Haechan, sontak Mark menolehkan kepalanya dan

Cup!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Haechan mengecup pipi Mark.

"H-haechan?" Mark jadi salah tingkah.

"A-ah, jangan berpikiran aneh hyung. K-kecupan itu hanya untuk tanda terimakasihku!" Pipi dan Telinga Haechan memerah karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Mark menanggapi dengan tawa kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

Mark menaruh tubuh Haechan di atas kasurnya. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal aneh dulu.

Haechan tadi tertidur di mobilnya saat perjalanan pulang.

Karena Mark tidak tega, yah terpaksa ━sebernanya tidak, Ia menggendong Haechan.

Tidak tega untung membangunkan, katanya

Huh, bucin. (2)

"Mimpi indah." Ujar Mark sambil menyelimutkan Haechan.

11.00 PM

Mark terbangun karena merasa haus. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan pulau kapuk tercintanya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali ke kasurnya. Ah, sebelumnya ia menengok ke arah Haechan. Mark tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri tempat tidur milik Haechan.

Mark duduk dipinggiran kasur Haechan, menatap sang pemilik kasur dalam-dalam.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tapi Mark dengan tidak sopannya mengangkat dagu milik Haechan dan sedikit membuka mulut dan mencium bibir pemuda tersebut.

Ciuman itu memanas.

Mark menelusupkan lidahnya ke goa hangat milik Haehan, menjilat gigi dan menghisap lidah beruang manis tersebut.

"N-nghh.." Tubuh Haechan bergetar pelan karena menerima perlakuan tersebut, dan detik itu juga Mark melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan bibir Milik Haechan.

"Hari ini 'Mark' sudah melaksanakan kerjanya dengan baik, bukan?" Mark menyeka saliva disudut bibir Haechan.

"Kau akan jadi milikku, aku mencintaimu

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck-ah." Mark mengusap pelan kepala milik Haechan dan kembali menuju kasur miliknya

 **TBC**

 _Since you were there, even if you just smiled, I was happy._  
 _It was disturbing, but I could relax._  
 _Together with you, even just walking, made me happy._  
 _But even if we weren't together at all, we were able to be together. - ! .!#.*_

* * *

Hmm...

Mungkin kedepannya bakal naik rating?

Btw, makasih yang sudah review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Explained**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan/MarkHyuck**

 **Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Haechan, NCT, Other.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warn! : BxB, tidak jelas, typo, dll.**

* * *

 _"Kau akan jadi milikku, aku mencintaimu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Donghyuck-ah." Mark mengusap pelan kepala milik Haechan dan kembali menuju kasur miliknya_

 _._

.

.

.

.

Bunyi berderit tanda bahwa Mark sudah singgah di kasur miliknya. Dengan takut Haechan membuka kelopak matanya, napasnya tersengal-sengal sebab kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ya, Haechan sudah bangun sejak Mark dia datang ke ranjang miliknya. Haechan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, ia meremat selimut miliknya. Menggigit bibirnya disertai rona merah disekitar pipinya. Ia merasa malu sekaligus takut dengan kejadian tadi. Malu karena ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut, dan takut karena sifat Mark yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Ia kembali tidur di kasurnya, menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Haechan meringkuk di dalamnya sehingga tubuhnya menjadi seperti gumpalan selimut. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, ia berdoa agar bisa tertidur kembali dan melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Ya. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Alarm berdering, membuat Mark yang sedang menikmati menikmati bunga tidurnya pun terusik. Ia membuka matanya, mendudukan dirinya lalu menguap pelan. Mark mencium aroma masakan dari dapur? Apa Haechan sedang membuat sarapan? Mark turun dari kasurnya; hendak menyampiri Haechan di dapur. "Kau sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Mark membuat pemuda manis dihadapannya tersentak kaget. "M-mark hyung? Ah! Aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua. Kau ingin sarapan atau mandi dahulu?" Tanya Haechan tanpa sedikitpun menatap Mark. "Aku ingin sarapan dulu." Haechan melirik Mark dari ekor matanya "Baiklah. Sarapan sebentar lagi akan siap. Kau duduk saja di ruang makan, nanti aku siapkan."

Mark mendudukkan dirinya dikursi menunggu sarapan yang dibuat Haechan. 5 menit kemudian Haechan datang sambil membawa makanan mereka berdua. Dan dilanjutkan dengan acara makan mereka.

"Haechan-ah mau pergi ke kampus bersama?" Tanya Mark disela-sela acara makan mereka. Haechan menghentikkan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Mark; menimang-nimang ajakkan seniornya tersebut.

"Apa tidak merepottkanmu, hyung?" Tanya Haechan memastikkan.

Mark menggeleng, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Akhirnya aku ada teman pergi." Lantas pipi Haechan bersemu, "Ba-baiklah aku mau." Sebenarnya Haechan ingin menolak, karena masih malu dengan kejadian tadi malam. Tapi mana mungkin dia menolak rezeki, kan? Hitung-hitung menghemat uang saku juga.

Memang mereka tinggal di Asrama milik Kampus. Tapi Asrama tersebut hanya menyiapkan tempat tinggal saja, letaknya juga sedikit jauh dari kampus. Karena takut mahasiswanya membolos di Asrama. Tapi tenang saja, petugas keamanan selalu mengecek kamar mereka satu persatu saat jam kegiatan kampus berlangsung.

SKIP

 **09.00 AM**

Haechan membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih karena Mark sudah mengantarnya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku hyung!" Mark tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Pulangnya ingin ke jemput?" tawar Mark.

"Um tidak usah hyung." Haechan meringis saat melihat ekspresi kecewa Mark. "Soalnya aku akan pulang dengan Renjun, Jeno dan Jaemin!" jelasnya. "Mereka siapa?" Tanya Mark. "Mereka temanku waktu SMA hyung, ternyata mereka juga lulus di kampus yang sama denganku. " Mark mengangguk paham, "Yasudah sampai jumpa lagi, Haechan." Haechan mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya "Dah hyung~"

"Mark?"

sebuah suara mengintrupsinya, Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. "Doyoung... hyung?" yang dipanggil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Doyoung menatap Haechan lalu menatap Mark dengan lekat. "Mungkin nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumahmu. boleh kan, Minhyung?" Mark menimang sebentar, "Boleh saja hyung, tapi jangan malam-malam ya? Sekarang aku punya teman sekamar." Mark tertawa pelan.

Doyoung mendengus, "Tentu saja. Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi dosen masuk." Mark mengangguk dan mereka pun jalan bersama.

SKIP

 **10.00 PM**

Mark memainkan game di ponselnya dengan bosan, ia melirik ke arah kasur Haechan dan melihat pemiliknya sudah berjalan-jalan di dalam mimpinya. Ia menghela napas, kalau bukan karena Doyoung, ia tak mau repot repot bangun jam segini.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, Mark meletakkan ponsel miliknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

Cklek!

Mark membuka pintu dan mendapati Doyoung yang sedang menggigiti kukunya, apa dia sedang resah?

"Silahkan masuk hyung." Mark sedikit mundur untuk memberi jalan kepada Doyoung. Doyoung mengangguk dan masuk kedalam.

"Kau mau minum apa hyung?" tanya Mark sambil membuka lemari es. "Apa saja," Doyoung memberi jeda, "Minhyung...?" Panggil Doyoung dengan pelan. "Apa?" Tanya Mark sambil memberi sebotol cola kepada Doyoung.

Doyoung menggeleng pelan, "Aku takut yang sedang berbicara denganku sekarang bukan Minhyung, tapi Mark." Mark mendengus, membuka botol cola miliknya dan meminum dengan rakus. "Kau gila hyung? Padahal kau yang meminta _Minhyung, bukan Mark_ kan?" Doyoung mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tapikan aku meminta kepada _Mark_!"

Mark tertawa, "Lantas. Ada apa kau kesini, bunny?" Doyoung memutar bola matanya; jengah atas tingkah laku _Mark._

"Anak itu. Dia yang kau ceritakan?" Tanya Doyoung. "Donghyuck? Ya dia anaknya." Doyoung menatap Mark dengan sendu. "Kau tau Minhyung- aku sudah mengenal sifatmu lama, dan-"

"Aku memakai _Mark_." Potong Mark.

"Maksudmu?"

Mark tersenyum kecut, "Hyung. Kau lupa? Sejak dulu, keluargaku tidak puas dengan _Minhyung_. Akhirnya mereka memasukkan _Mark_ ke dalam tubuh ini. Dan kau tau hyung? Semenjak itu aku selalu melihat dari 'dalam' bagaimana _Mark_ mengendalikan tubuh ini dengan sukses, dia selalu berprestasi. Keluargaku bangga dengan _Mark_. Hingga akhirnya mereka menghapus Minhyung." Mark mengepalkan tangannya.

"Akte dan semua surat apapun itu yang bernama _Minhyung_ , mereka ganti dengan nama Mark. Mereka menganggapku tidak ada hyung..." Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Saat itu aku sedang ingin 'muncul', lebih tepatnya saat natal. Dan aku bertemu dengan Donghyuck di gereja. Perasaanku saat itu sangat senang, ternyata masih ada seseorang yang mau mendekatiku sebagai _Lee Minhyung bukan Mark Lee atau siapapun itu."_ Mark mendesah pelan, "Tapi saat pulang dari gereja. Orang Tua ku tau bahwa aku _Minhyung_. Dan merekapun memukulku tanpa ampun."

Doyoung bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju Mark dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Minhyung... Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Mungkin saja Donghyuck mau menerima kalian berdua, tapi kalau tidak? Hanya satu cara. _Kau yang tertidur selamanya atau Mark yang tertidur._ " Doyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah pintu, "Minhyung." Doyoung menatap ke arah Mark. "Harusnya namamu yang Mark, bukan Minhyung. Nama kalian berdua kenapa terbalik gitu sih?" Doyoung mendengus lalu membuka pintu, "bye Minhyung." Doyoung pun hilang dari pandangan Mark.

.

.

.

Mark menutup pintu kamarnya, ia jadi kepikiran dengan perkataan Doyoung. Bagaimana kalau memang Donghyuck memilih _Mark_?. Mark berjalan menuju kasur Haechan, menatap pemuda manis tersebut yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan dirinya. Mark menarik selimut dari tubuh Haechan, mengakibatkan pemuda tersebut meringkuk akibat kedinginnan. Mark yang melihatnya pun tersenyum.

"Biar aku yang menghangatkanmu. Sayang."

Mark merangkak menuju tubuh Haechan, menahan berat badannya agar tidak menimpa tubuh beruang manisnya tersebut. Jarak diantara keduanya sangat dekat sampai-sampai Mark bisa merasakan napas milik Haechan.

Dengan perlahan Mark membuka kancing piyama milik Haechan, hanya 3 kancing, namun sudah bisa membuat dadanya terekspos. Mark sedikit menurunkan piyama di pundak kanan Haechan. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher pemuda tersebut.

"Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck-" Bisik Mark pelan, menghirum aroma tubuh Haechan yang terasa seperti vanilla bercampur dengan kayu manis.

Gila.

Mark mabuk dengan aroma Haechan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Haechan. Menatap wajah damai Haechan, tangannya memegang rahang Haechan sedikit menarik kebawah agar mulut itu terbuka.

Sebut saja Mark gila tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Dibanding mencium, Mark malah menuangkan saliva miliknya kedalam mulut Haechan yang terbuka. Tidak hanya mulut, pipi, leher dan dada Haechan mengkilap karena terkena saliva milik Mark.

Setelah selesai Mark menatap karyanya dengan puas. Tak sengaja matanya menatap nipple milik mungil Haechan, tangannya meraba dua nipple tersebut. Mengelus dan menekannya dengan lembut. Hingga Ia merasakkan tubuh dibawahnya menegang dan bergetar karena menerima rangsangan yang ia berikan.

 **TBC**

* * *

GILA AKU NGETIK APAAN INI.

Btw kalian kedepannya kalau Minhyung yang muncul, deskripnya mau tetep Mark atau Minhyung? Kalau mau tetep Mark gak bakal ketuker sih, Mark sama Minhyung manggil Echan beda... Atau mau gimana?


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan/MarkHyuck**

 **Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Haechan, NCT, Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn! : BxB, tidak jelas, typo, dll.**

* * *

Karena kalian kasih saran ke aku, Mark sama Minhyung dibedain jadi aku bedain yaaa~

.

.

.

.

 _Gila._

 _Minhyung mabuk dengan aroma Haechan._

 _Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Haechan. Menatap wajah damai Haechan, tangannya memegang rahang Haechan sedikit menarik kebawah agar mulut itu terbuka._

 _Sebut saja Minhuung gila tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Dibanding mencium, Minhyung malah menuangkan saliva miliknya kedalam mulut Haechan yang terbuka. Tidak hanya mulut, pipi, leher dan dada Haechan mengkilap karena terkena saliva milik Minhyung._

 _Setelah selesai Minhyung menatap karyanya dengan puas. Tak sengaja matanya menatap nipple milik mungil Haechan, tangannya meraba dua nipple tersebut. Mengelus dan menekannya dengan lembut. Hingga Ia merasakan tubuh dibawahnya menegang dan bergetar karena menerima rangsangan yang ia berikan_.

.

.

.  
.

"Nghh uhh." Haechan mendesah sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Responnya ini membuat Minhyung menghentikan segala aktivitasnya.

Minhyung menatap adik tingkatnya dengan sendu, ia menghela napas kasar lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Haechan. Tak lupa ia membereskan kekacauan yang ia perbuat kepada pemuda manis itu. Setelah selesai, ia lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak perlu ku jelaskan, kalian sudah tau apa yang akan Mark perbuat 'kan?

Minhyung keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menatap jam dinding. Pukul 1 dini hari, masih cukup untuknya tidur beberapa jam ke depan.

Ia melesakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memejamkan mata; mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.  
.

Mark membuka matanya, mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam indra penglihataannya.

Ia menengok ke arah nakas, melihat sepucuk surat berada di atasnya. Dengan cepat Mark mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

 _ **Hyung, maaf aku duluan. Ada jadwal mendadak tadi pagi. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk hyung, ada di meja. Kalau sudah dingin, dihangatkan saja.**_

 _ **-Fullsun**_

Mark mengulum senyum, dadanya terada hangat saat membaca surat tersebut. Apakah ia jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda tersebut? Entahlah, masih terlalu dini untuk menjawabnya.

Tapi Mark juga merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan posesif datang saat melihat Haechan berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dirinya, merasa gairah tertentu saat melihat Haechsn sedang tertidur dengan pertahanan minimnya.

Mark merasa aneh, belum pernah ia merasakan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan mantan-mantan pacar dahulunya. Perasaan ini... muncul dari dalam dirinya dengan tiba-tiba...

Ada apa dengan dirinya...?

.

.

.  
.

SKIP

Haechan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, membenamkan kepalanya disana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, badannya bergetar saat kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Haechan termasuk orang yang sensitif dengan suara dan kegaduhan saat tidur, ia bisa langsung terbangun.

Haechan terbangun saat malam tadi.

Apakah ia mendengar percakapan antara Minhyung dan Doyoung? Ia mendengarnya, semuanya.

Mark? Minhyung? Berbeda kepribadian? Dia dulu pernah bertemu dengan Minhyung?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Haechan ingin pecah saja.

"Haechan-ah?"

Haechan tersentak, menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Itu Jaemin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Dari tadi hanya melamun saja." Jaemin menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Baechan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Jaem. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu tadi." Lalu tersenyum agar meyakinkan Jaemin percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Ah! Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar." Haechan bangkit dari kursinya.

.

.  
.

Haechan memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin, lalu membasuh tangannya dengan air.

"Haechan ya?"

Haechan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

Doyoung.

Haechan membungkukkan badannya, "Doyoung hyung temannya Mark hyung?"

Doyoung mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Mau menemaniku membeli makan malam tidak?" Tawarnya.

Haechan terdiam, menimang ajakan Doyoung. "Baiklah aku mau hyung."

.

.

.

Disinilah Doyoung dan Haechan, sebuah restauran sederhana. Namun membuat pengunjung yang datang selalu puas dengan kualitas dan kuantitas makanannya.

"Haechan kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Doyoung.

Haechan membolak-balik daftar menu, "Hm... Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi... dan aku ingin membeli dua porsi gimbap!"

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Gimbap?"

Haechan mengangguk mantap, lalu tersenyum malu. "Untukku dan Mark hyung di asrama~"

Doyoung menghela napas "Walaupun kau sudah tau rahasia Mark, kau tetap bersikap seperti biasa ya."

Senyuman Haechan memudar, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku... Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa membenci Minhyung-hyung, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Haechan menatap Doyoung, lalu tersenyum, manis. "Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah memperlakukan mereka dengan adil. Aku tidak keberatan jika Minhyung-hyung ingin bersamaku, tanpa ada perantara siapapun. Sekalipun itu Mark hyung."

Haechan menarik napas dalam dalam, "Karena... Aku mencintai mereka berdua... hyung."

Doyoung menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Bermaksud memberinya semangat. "Mark dan Minhyung beruntung memilikimu, Haechan ah."

.

.

.

Haechan berjalan menulusuri koridor asrama, setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia mengambil kunci lalu membuka knop pintu.

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya, heran melihat kamarnya gelap. Apa Mark belum pulang?

Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 9. Pasti Mark sudah pulang, lagipula kalau dia pulang telat. Pasti akan memberi tahunya.

Ia menyalakan lampu, lalu meletakkan bungkusan berisi gimbap di meja dapur.

Setelah itu, Haechan pergi ke kamarnya, berniat mengganti baju lalu membersihkan diri.

Ia memutar knop pintu.

Kret!

"Mark-? MARK HYUNG, ASTAGA!"

 **TBC**

Haloo. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review cerita gak jelas ku :") Makasih juga udah kasih semangat buat aku heheehe. thank u so much.. maaf juga kalau setiap chapternya gak memuaskan (?) kalian. aku penulis baru, masih noob dalam mengembangkan cerita. hehe


End file.
